Bloody Journey
by evermorerose
Summary: Rose's is set off to kill the man she ever loved. At the middle of her journey she faces her most unwanted fears. Choosing between her life, or Lissa's life, just in order to save Dimitri. Will she choose the happily ever after, and let her friend die?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Ahh!! That's all I'm going to say. My head suddenly popped something new. And I just can't wait to write this story that I've been thinking of all day long. It has a few spoilers though for Shadow Kiss and Blood Promise.**

**I really hope I will get a lot of reviews for this story!!**

**_~With Love,_**

**_-Maria (evermorerose)_**

**_P.S.- Some words that are here in this chapter I got it from the 'true' summary of Blood Promise. Only a little. :)_**

* * *

Prologue:

My life will never be the same, I was sure of it. Ever since the attack at the Academy, my whole world shattered in to tiny pieces.

I know I could no longer live, but I have to.

I packed my things and I was ready to go. This trip will take a while. There will be no wards and no guardians protecting me in the outside world.

It scared me, but I have to do it.

The world considered Dimitri dead. And to a certain extent, he was. But I hadn't been able to forget the conversation he and I once had. We both agreed that we'd rather be dead-truly dead- than walk the world as Strigoi.

_It was time to honor our words..._

Everything seems vulnerable on the outside. While I was inside the Academy we were all guarded. Now I know how it feels like to be a guardian.

_You _will be the only one to save your Moroi from the danger lurking outside of the Academy's wards. But I left my guard. I chose to hunt the man that I loved. I left her there at the Academy broken and vulnerable.

But before I do this journey, I need to see my family first.

No, my mother isn't the only family I know. There are others.

I actually know a lot. My mother wasn't truly a Hathaway. She just changed it, for reputation sake I suppose.

My mother and my last name was Holland. But enough of my mother lets get to my siblings.

Well, I actually have one sister and two brothers. So in total-including me-we were four.

Alicia Holland, my nineteen-year old sister. She has curly blonde hair and she is a lot taller than me. About 5'11 while I was just 5'4. She has a  
heart-shaped face and her eyes were like any Holland's or Hathaway.

Gabriello Holland, the youngest of us all. He was thirteen, but he was sent to the Headmistress' Office more often than me. His hair was like mine, and well his eyes were like any part of the family.

Lastly, the oldest of us, is Harris Holland. He was twenty-six years old and the strongest of us all. He was also Shadow Kissed like me. But he was in a coma ever since he was nineteen years old. I still remember his face though he was like me in every way possible. The only difference was our self control. He was nineteen when the bloody attacked happened, and he was in a coma ever since.

And well like I said he was Shadow Kissed. He was shadow kissed to his Moroi girlfriend.

Aurora Senzaphilia.

She was also a spirit user, a very powerful one. Her eyes were blue like an ocean and her hair was shiny black. They met when Harris was thirteen and well it was a long story. But Harris was also brought back from the Land of the Dead.

Aurora Senzaphilia was Italian, but they met in London. Her power began developing at a very early stage-ten to be exact. And now at age twenty-five she was already powerful.

They all live in a mansion in London at Swiss Cottage.

I _needed_ their guidance. For the last two years, I haven't heard of them.

But I need them now, all of them.

I'm Rose, call me Rosemarie and you'll have a black eye. Holland or Hathaway,I don't care what you call me. And this is my bloody story.

* * *

**Author's Note: HAHA! I know, I know. There's a little twist that I added. But hey! My story, my rules!! Please give me you're reviews. And thank you so much to Cappsy, for being my Beta Reader, this time.**


	2. Chapter One: My Own Home

**Author's Note: Okay this is the first chapter. I should warn you that this will be a SUPER LONG story. Yes, you heard me. I already planned it out. **

**Get ready for the ride people, becuase this will story will leave you gasping. Well I'm hoping so. **

**_~With Love,_**

**_-Maria (evermorerose)_**

* * *

Rose's POV:

The cold air hit my face like a bolt of lighting.

It was winter here in London, and boy was it cold like Montana. It took me about two days to reach London. I didn't contact my siblings though so I was left all alone waiting for a cab in the cold air of London.

It has been two weeks and two days (I kept count) since Dimitri was turned and every minute of the day was a pain in my chest. I actually know where to look for him, but I wanted to pay my brothers and sister a visit first.

I need their guidance for this mission. It has been two years since I've heard from them. It was when Lissa and I left the Academy. I contacted them our first year out in the world, but during the second year we didn't even send letters to each other since it was too dangerous.

Suddenly a black small taxi car appears in front of me, interrupting my thoughts. I'm carrying a big bag and backpack. The driver helps me and places my things in the trunk. I quickly climb in and the warm air surrounds me. The taxis in London always have heaters since the weather was always cold. Even in the season of summer.

"Where to Madam?" The taxi driver asks in his rough British accent.

"To, 56th Avenue, Mansions Subdivision, Finchley Road, Swiss Cottage." I say in my British accent that I worked so hard on.

The driver touched the money meter and pressed the street I said a few moments ago on the GPS, and sooner or later we are moving.

* * *

"Madam? Madam, we are here." A voice said. My eyes fluttered and I immediately know that I slept in the taxi. The taxi driver looks at me. We are already inside the gates of the Mansion Subdivision, which looks exactly the same to me from the last time I was last here. There are no guards at the Subdivision, you just go in. Since I haven't told the driver where exactly the house was at, we are sitting here just inside the gates.

I stretch my arms and then grab the amount of money I see in the money meter. I say thank you and he again helps me with my bags. I wave the driver goodbye and walk along the pure white iron gates of the Subdivision. I walk through the clean streets passing kids playing and couples walking hand-in-hand. The thought of it brought pain to my chest, but I kept walking.

I pass mansions that I know costs a lot more than my life, but I keep looking for a familiar mansion, the one that I know every textile and every corridor of it.

My feet stop at a familiar mansion, and memories suddenly flash back through my mind. Some sad, some excited, and some happy. This is where I truly felt loved-with exception of Lissa, before Dimitri came into my life.

The mansion that I knew is still the same. There's a front garden with orchids and roses filling it. The small white gate is still there and the house. The house still looks the same, the light blue color of the walls is still present and the roof is pure white. I look at the garage which is on the left corner and see the black Porsche that my sister always cared about, and on the left are the other two cars that my big brother and Aurora own.

I take a deep breath and go to the glass doors of the house which I use to call home. I sigh and press the doorbell.

My hands are getting wet fast, proof that I am really nervous.

_What will do they do when they see me? _I asked myself. _Will they feel angry, happy or sad_? In the middle of my mental rant, the door flies open to reveal my sister.

Alicia Hathaway. Well actually Holland.

Yes, we're blood related. Hathaway, is just a 'screen name' since mom is a respected guardian and she chose to change her last name, making it Hathaway rather than Holland. So in simple terms, mom left us. My sister and brothers still use Holland since they want nothing from mom. I actually was Holland, but then Lissa came. That changed everything. So, I decided to become a Hathaway; just in order to protect Lissa.

My big sister gasps, her eyes are out of her sockets. Now I know she has changed a lot. Her body is more muscular, but it is still slim, she is tanner and then I realize that she is nineteen and her schooling is done. She has a Moroi of her own to protect.

_How long has it been since I've last seen her? _I ask myself mentally. I then answer my own question. It was too long, too long for me to bear.

The tears that I kept for two long years are suddenly visible. I break down in the foyer with Alicia following me. We hug each other really tight, never wanting to let go.

Finally, someone to care about. For the last two weeks, I felt alone, but when my sister was holding me, I feel that someone wants me here again. I believe our sobs are heard by the other people that are in the mansion. I was right.

"Who's at the door Alicia?" A velvet voice asks that I know so well. I look from my spot and see her.

Aurora Senzaphilia.

Her shiny black hair shining and her ocean blue eyes are well seen in the light of the giant chandelier. She gasps and also hugs me very tightly. I break into more heartfelt sobs. I don't know how long we were in the foyer, but I'm sure that it is more than five minutes because I hear my annoying little brother's voice.

"Hey! What's with the sobs, we're not in the theatre!" My brother says while walking towards the door, he stops dead in his tracks when he sees me.

_He looks older now than the last time that I saw him._

He looks at me clearly not moving, his eyes fill with confusion, but after a few seconds he shouts and hugs me.

For about five minutes we hug each other, not talking just hugging like there's no tomorrow. How I want to Harris to be awake and hug me saying calm words to stop me from crying. He was the only true comfort, I knew before Dimitri came. I can tell him everything and he won't even get mad. He will just say calming words and not make a big deal about it.

I wip my tears away and look at them. _My own family. _Aurora is first to stand up, fixing her red pleated skirt, she quickly wipes her tears. I look at her. She just smile and offers me her hand. I gladly accept it. I see Alicia also wiping her tears away, while Gabriello is standing up. When we are finally clear of the aftershock of seeing each other again, we walk through the doors of the historical mansion, as I call it.

The big chandelier is the first thing I see when I step inside the mansion, with a staircase at the left and right. The white and red tiles are shining brightly. I look around the mansion seeing no difference from when I was last here. The custom-made couches are still in between the two staircases, and so are the paintings of Picasso, Leonardo Da Vinci and Michelangelo's.

"Look's like you want to go to your room first," Alicia says in her sisterly voice. I look at her now focusing on her clothes, since earlier I just looked at her face. She iss wearing a scarf that was made of cashmere and silk, the design is stripes of navy blue and black, her shirt is one-sided that is also colored navy blue to match her scarf, her skirt is white and is made of subtle pleats. Lastly her shoes are white with blue flowers at the strap. They are one-inch high heels.

I look at her face and see that her eyes are puffy and red from the crying and that her sharp cheek bones are still wet from the tears. I smile at her, and nod at what she suggests.

"Is my room still here?" I ask her, she just laughs, "Why don't you see for yourself." After she says those words she leaves, leaving me at the front door. That's when I realize that Gabriello and Aurora also left. I sigh and walk towards the left stairs since my room was on that side of the house.

I climb the stairs, feeling the softness of the wood between my fingertips as I run my fingers up the railing, thinking that I once climbed these stairs. When I reach the second floor of the mansion, I turn to the left and turn right on the corner passing antique desks and sculptures, when I reach the corner on the left. A familiar door greets me, it is furnished wood. I open the door and see my old room.

The little hallway is colored with the palest red, with a few paintings that Harris made for me. I walk, my shoes making a clicking sound, the floors are covered by a green carpet. After I pass my little hallway, I am greeted by my big bed and my own Siberian husky, Sam. Yes, animals _hate _Dhampirs, but this one doesn't for some odd reason. I got it when I was thirteen and when the accident happened. Harris said that when Shadow Kissed, you will always have a dog or a cat to help you, even if they can only do little things.

Sam bars at me happily, I capture him in a big hug. He licks my cheeks again and again. Until it was covered in his saliva, then I made him stop. I wipe it with my shirt and look at my room.

The big Victorian style bed is still present in the middle of the room. It is shaped like a swan and the blankets are deep red and made of silk. There are two night tables, on each side of the bed. On the left side is my favorite white and red lamp. On the left wall is my purple bookshelf which is filled with pictures and scrapbooks about my past, and in the corner on the left was my computer desk. Lastly on the corner on the right side is Sam's bed. It is green and white.

I tap Sam's head and he runs towards his bed and barks again before he lays down to rest. I pick my things up from the ground and go to my closet. I open the wooden door and step inside the big closet. I begin to unpack my things, taking my time to finally be here, at my own home.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you like this _long _chapter that I did, and I really hope you will give me you're own _beautiful _reviews!! Happy New Year everyone**

**And to clear it up for you guys this is how we prononunce Alicia's name**

**Alicia- A-l-e-c-i-a (It's a silent I)**


	3. Chapter Two: Three Days

**Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter. That's all. Please give me you're reviews! Thanks.**

**_~With Love_**

**_-Maria (evermorerose)_**

* * *

Rose's POV:

I went up to the third floor to go to Harris room. I walked slowly, my heels clicking loudly at the very quiet hallway. I changed into some more comfortable clothes, I was now wearing a black two inches heels with a flower strap at the side, a deep blue tights, some black top and a red and white cashmere scarf.

I stopped and looked at the left wall to see a picture of me and my family. I went to the left and grabbed the frame touching the dust and the oldness of it. I cleaned it with my fingertips.

There was me and my family smiling brightly at the camera. Harris was on the middle hugging a eleven-year-old Rose and a twelve-year-old Alicia. While, a five-year-old Gabriello was on Harris back and was smiling like a clown.

I let some tears spill out of my eyes. We were so happy, then. When that bloody attacked happened, and Harris was stolen away from us. We did wanted him to fight, but now I was starting to have doubts that he will ever wake up again.

I wiped the tears out of my face and put aside the frame. I calmed myself and walked again to Harris's room. I turned and right and on the left corner, I saw my brother's room.

I breathed and pushed open the door.

There he was lying unconscious, in his big brown bed. The heart monitor telling me that he was still here in the living world. The room was cold and quiet. Not even an ounce of happiness was seen in the room.

The room was still the same though, The comforters were colored flesh and orange, the night table was on the left corner that had pictures of us, then Harris Labrador, Zelme looked at me in total awe, probably trying to figure who I am-since I've been gone too long. Then her head jerked up higher and she barked at me happily, her tail swinging furiously. She jumped out of her bed and went to me. I kneel down and hugged her.

She let go of me after a few minutes and begin t bark again, and went to the side of Harris to rest there. I breathed again, and went to the side of the bed to talk to my comatosed brother. I grabbed his hand, which was warm and cold at the same time. I try not to cry in front of my brother, but failed a little since some tears escaped my eyes.

"Hey Harris, How are you?" I asked him knowing that he won't answer me, but I kept going, because deep down I know that he was listening to every word that I'm saying.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being here when the attacked happened." I said swallowing the sobs that were about to form. "Harris, I know that's it rude, to be just here to ask for you're help. But I truly need you're help." I stopped and continued. "Dimitri-my lover, he turned Strigoi at the attack at St. Vladimir. He's a guardian, I know that's it forbidden to love another guardian especially if that guardian is also going to protect the Moroi you will also protect. We tried to fight our feelings for each other but we failed." The sobs that I fought just seconds ago were now heard, Zelme looked at me her black eyes concerned, I just smiled at the concerned dog, and began talking again. "We had a conversation that if any of us turned Strigoi we need to kill them, for the sake for their souls. I want to free him Harris." I said my voice only a whisper.

I looked at my brother and said the last words before going to this bloody journey. "Give me you're strength and power, that's all I'm asking for." I wiped my tears , and regained myself. I stand up from the corner of the bed and walked towards the door, but I glanced again at my sleeping brother, wishing that he'll be awake to guide me.

* * *

"You don't have to do this." Gabriello said. I looked at him, we were in the meeting room. After I visited Harris, I went to gather them here in the meeting room to tell my plans. I started of saying about me and Dimitri. And I was a bit surprised of their facial expressions: they were calm and collected. But when I told them about the attack and wanting to kill Dimitri once and for all, they're calm and collected expressions turned into shock and concerned expressions.

"I need to. In order to save him." I said to Gabriello. He only knew me for about seven years but he still haven't forgotten me, his stubborn, impulsive and beautiful sister. He scoffed. "How could you save a guy who doesn't want to be saved?" He asked his voice filled with venom. I flinched but I did not punch him like I would, because I expected it. But I was still wounded by it.

Aurora saw me flinch and scolded my brother for being so rude. I thanked her and said my plans for this journey. "I'll be going later at night time-or sunlight for the humans. I'll be going to Siberia and start my hunt there." I said while looking at my dumb-founded sister.

"You okay Alicia?" I asked concerned. Her eyes jerked up to meet my eyes and she began to lick her now dry lips. I waited for her to reply and well after a few agonizing minutes she replied or asked. "How did you know he's in Siberia?" She asked. I swallowed. Am I going to tell them that my dear dead friend-Mason did?

"Is you're Shadow Kiss powers developing? Did you kill a Strigoi?" Alicia said. Not waiting for my reply at the first question.

I answered her with a straight Yes. Their faces were priceless, all of them shocked. "Where in Siberia?" Aurora asked. I breathed. "I don't know" I said while staring at her ocean blue eyes. Finally admitting that I was desperate. Her eyes were now soft and concerned.

_Is that how much you love him? That you'll even give up you're friends to save-or kill him once and for all_? She asked in my head.

She was a spirit user-a very powerful one. Her powers developed when she was ten, and now she was one of the most strongest Moroi walking here in Earth. She mastered her self-control. She didn't became insane, or anything near that. Well when she was young she did became a little insane. But she mastered it, it took her some dying years to do it. But she did, and that made her the most powerful Moroi living here in Earth.

I nodded my head in answer. She sighed and went to next me. I just stared at her the whole time. When we were only inches apart.

"What's his last name?" She asked. I was a little shocked by this question, but I answered anyway. "Belikov." I said, even though his last name send pain in my now aching heart.

She walked towards the desk on the left to grab her phone. She walked out the meeting room leaving us all there. We were quiet the whole time waiting for Aurora to come back and when she did. She faced towards me and said:

"Sydney-a friend of mine, Will wait for you at the airport in Siberia. You will be going in the next three days." After she said those words she left us. After a few seconds, I stand up. They all looked a me scared, scared that I will turn like Harris.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said it as a whisper, but I was sure they heard what I said.

Then I went out of the meeting room. Three days. Only three days more to go save-or rather kill Dimitri.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please give me you're reviews!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys. As you've known I deleted some of my stories. And I haven't writed for awhile. Well actually I was planning to, but know I don't think so. **

**I was actually going to write last night, but well it happened. **

**One of my friends-not Tanya but Michael. Yes, he's a boy. As you've known I'm a Filipina, born in the Philippines and so is he. He was actaully fighting Leukemia for all his life but now he's up there resting.**

**He was actually a strong, courageous and brave guy. He actually was stuck in bed for three months, he knew he was dying but he stayed strong. **

**We actually met at grade five and we became friends fast. The time was so fast that I needed to leave at High School for the States. He actually admitted to me that he has cancer when we were grade six. When he told me that, I didn't cry, I just stood there. Trying to process his words, and when I did. I told him the words that he used to told me when I'm ill. **

**Okay, back to the present. His mother called me at January thirteen saying that Michael has only a few days-maybe hours left to live and he wanted me there when he died. I didn't think at that time, I just acted. I didn't cared about school nor the exams. I just simply acted. I packed some clothes and Tanya's father did the rest, like: the visa and the airplane. **

**I boarded the plane, thinking Michael lying on his death bed, tired just waiting for me. It brought tears to my eyes, just thinking about his state. so, I waited for about two days. Not sleeping, just thinking. And when were finally at the Philippines. I didn't stop for a hotel. I just went to the hospital he was in. **

**And he was there, looking so pale and lifeless. He smiled at me, his smile was still the same but the life in it was draining. Almost all Michael's friends was there. **

**I sat there at the corner and held his warm hands that I know will be cold later on. **

**I remembered every word we said that minute. From the greetings to this:****"I was waiting for you" (It's actually in Filipino but I just made it English, so you wouldn't have a hard time.) Michael muttered. His words was a whisper, I looked at his dying eyes and saw the relief that I was here by his side. Everyone was teary-eyed. His mother and father were crying and so was I. **

**He wiped the tears away, slowly. But I put his hand back to the bed. I said the words that I was dying to keep all long. I wanted him to hear this so I started: (This is in English Translation)**

**"Michael, you need to fight. You need to, Everyone here needs you. You have a whole life ahead of you. You can't stop here. Because if you do, I might to. You've been a perfect best friend. And I am proud of that. You need to be at the Wrestling Federation, and I need to see you there. You'll become a superhero and save the people that was hurt. You need to do all that." I said, it was so heart-breaking to tell him everything. Iwas selfish, I wanted him here. I needed him here.**

**He smiled at me. "I don't need to do that anymore. I'm tired, so tired. I didn't protect you or some people that was hurt. I protected me, my body that was dying every minute. I spend every moment with you and Aubrey. Telling you that you that heights won't ever kill you. And told you that you'll make it to Havard to study Law. And become the most smart, strong and beautiful lawyer the wolrd has ever known. And after you've settle down, you'll become the most brillant authors." He said, his voice dry and cracked.**

**"And you'll be there to read it." I added. That made him laugh, even his laugh was dry. **

**I let some tears escape my eyes. I wiped it away. He smiled at me and held my sweaty hands.**

**"You need to find you're Dimitri. And save him from the bad that's in him. Or, you need to find the Jack Force of you're life and will also be there whether you like it or not. You need a protector, the one who will be there. Because me, I won't be here any longer. But I'll protect you when you're dead. Or probably I won't meet you since you've became one of the creatures of the night."**

**His voice was only a whisper that was fading slowly, and then it came together. His hands became cold, his eyes stared into space. AndI knew that he was already resting up there in Heaven. **

**Everyone cried. Then it became so fast that I lost track when he died, and when he was going to be brought to his last place. **

**So, how will this affect me. Well I decided to shut down this username and the stories after one week. But, I will create another one, probably two weeks after I completely shut down this username. **

**Probably the username will be named: Blossoming_Star-At Heaven. Because Michael was like a blossoming star at the sky just waiting to be seen.**

**I'm sorry, if this made you angry. But this is the only way for me to move on. Because Michael was a part of this username that I created. He created Amor in_ The Angels Of Heaven And Hell, _he was Acel at the _Cursed Vampire_ and he was Harris at _Bloody Journey._**

**Hope to see you soon at the username: Blossoming_Star-At Heaven.**

**Farewell. To this username and it's stories.**


End file.
